


Your arm's made for my kisses

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo ha notato. Lo sa. Del modo in cui Bucky gli si muove accanto – sempre sul lato sinistro – e gli porge il fianco umano, gli porge la carne, le ossa ed il calore della pelle, mai il metallo con il suo argento e il suo freddo inanimato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your arm's made for my kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt di: Miriam Bichri ~ Stucky: Steve amava baciare il braccio meccanico  
> Disclaimers: I personaggi di Captain America appartengono alla Marvel e chi di diritto.  
> Scritta per la Drabble Days 16/10-17/10 2015 @We are out for prompt

Lo ha notato. Lo _sa_. Del modo in cui Bucky gli si muove accanto – sempre sul lato sinistro – e gli porge il fianco umano, gli porge la carne, le ossa ed il calore della pelle, mai il metallo con il suo argento e il suo freddo inanimato. Anche su quel divano, con le gambe allungate a godersi l'accidia del momento e gli occhi che guardano lo schermo troppo piccolo di un vecchio televisore a tubi catodici, ma sono più attenti ai sorrisi di Steve, al suo respiro e alla sua _esistenza_. Anche su quel divano il lato a cui Bucky siede è quello sinistro, nell'incrocio delle braccia è quello _vero_ a coprire l' _altro_ , a volerlo nascondere e strappare dalla vista di Steve. Da quella del mondo.

«Fa parte di te, non _è_ te.»

La mano di Steve ha sciolto l'incrocio delle braccia di Bucky, ne ha raccolto la mano di metallo e l'ha sollevata alla bocca.

Il bacio è una macchia di calore tra le placche. Non dovrebbe, eppure gli scotta addosso e Bucky ha l'impulso di spostarsi, di gettarsi indietro, lontano e poi strapparsi di dosso ogni brandello di ciò che c'è di sbagliato in lui, perché sa che Steve lo ricostruirebbe da capo, ma rendendolo migliore. Come ogni cosa che tocca.

E ora è il braccio di Bucky che tocca e non lascia, che tira verso di sé per posare le labbra al suo polso e sentire i pistoni ricalibrarne la muscolatura, _opporsi_.

«Non c'è niente di cui debba vergognarti, Buck.»

I baci risalgono l'avambraccio, giungono alla piega del gomito e diventano lingua che attenta ne accarezza e ne bagna i contorni delle placche, che le sente vibrare nello sforzo di Bucky di mantenere la posizione, in una sensibilità diversa dal braccio destro, ma che _c'è_. A modo suo c'è e si riduce sempre in impulsi elettrici, e in un cuore che gli batte in petto con forza.

«Non me ne vergogno.»

«E allora qual è il problema?»

«L'ho usato per così tanto tempo per strappare la vita e creare dolore che non sono sicuro di poter.»

La frase si interrompe.

Steve sorride.

«Puoi.»

Non c'è altro, solo quella certezza e la testardaggine di Steve, che, come lui, non è mai invecchiata. Lo ha raggiunto alla spalla, in cui la stella che lo marchia ora tinge di bianco un cielo blu e rotondo dai bordi rossi. Sono tornati i colori dell'America su quel braccio ed anche nel cuore del Soldato, che con dita argentate si avvicina al mento di Steve e lo sfiora, in una delicatezza imposta, timorosa di fare del male all'unico uomo che saprebbe come sopportarlo.

Bucky gli solleva il volto, abbassa il proprio e gli ruba un bacio.

Infine sono muscoli che si contraggono, pelle che si unisce, si ricerca e si ustiona di baci e carezze ed un braccio bionico le cui dita affondano tra capelli biondi, riscoprendo il piacere di toccare senza uccidere e osare senza ferirsi.


End file.
